peelfandomcom-20200213-history
31 March 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-03-31 ; Comments *John positively raves about a Dick Dale gig he has been to, urges everyone to see him live, and reveals that the following week's programming has been changed to allow broadcast of a session by the man. Only a small portion of his gushing praise is reproduced below: see The Peel Sessions (Garner, K., BBC Books, 2007, p. 149) for more information. Sessions *Holy Ghost, one and only session. Recorded 1995-01-01. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Rootsman: 'Bind Us Together Lick (12 inch EP-Natural Born Thrillers )' (Third Eye Music) :JP: "I've been to loads and loads of gigs. Well, I stopped counting at about 27,500. And there have been some perfectly extraordinary ones: Captain Beefheart in Hollywood, Elastica at Reading, the Faces in Sunderland, the Undertones in Huddersfield. And this week on Wednesday night there was one to match them all. It featured this man." *Dick Dale: '(Ghost) Riders In The Sky (LP-Unknown Territory )' (Hightone) *Elevate: 'Soldier Field (7 inch compilation EP-Easter Egg-Splosion)' (Basket Case) (sold at gigs) *Tommy McLain: 'Sweet Dreams (Cassette-Abattoir Dogs)' (Vox) *Peepshow: 'Inevitably (7 inch)' (Fantasy Ashtray) *Holy Ghost: 'Cobol Blu' (Peel Session) *La Machoire: 'Poisson Rouge' (LP-La Machoire)' Tete Cru *(news) *Pure Morning: 'All The Guests Smile So Sweetly (7 inch)' (Radar) *Source Direct: 'Fabric Of Space (12 inch)' (Source Direct Recordings) *Shatners: 'Mr. Sulu (LP-Planet Pimp Records Presents Thee Shatners)' (Planet Pimp) :(JP: 'While I was playing that, I was thinking, actually, one of the few times in my life that I've ever wished I had a television programme, because I would like to put Dick Dale on that as well, because you can be sure that he won't be on television. There's any number of pathetic and hopeless human beings who will be...people who frankly have been on there so many times before that there doesn't seem much point in having them on there again. And you've got Dick Dale who comes along and does something which nobody else can do. People can get close to him, people can make an approximation of it, but nobody else, sort of like Hendrix, nobody else can do what he does. People should see it, it's absolutely astonishing.') *Faust: 'It's a Bit Of A Pain (7 inch-So Far)' (Polydor) *Reddy Amisi: 'Yves Makamu (LP-Prudence)' (Blue Silver) *Hole: 'Hungry Like The Wolf (CD single-Doll Parts)' (Geffen) :(JP: 'Did you see 'em on Top Of The Pops? It's kind of a will-she-won't-she moment, I must say.') *Holy Ghost: 'Evil Eye' (Peel Session) *Calvin Party: 'All Messed Up (LP-Life And Other Sex Tragedies)' (Probe Plus) *Phil Upchurch Combo: 'You Can't Sit Down' (LP - You Can't Sit Down)' (Boyd) *Pebbles: 'You Can't Sit Down (7 inch)' (Repent) *Showman And The Thunderous Staccato's: 'Speed Crazy (7 inch)' (Repent) *(trailer for Johnnie Walker programme) :(JP: 'This next...has got a couple of the worst edits that have ever been put on a record, and the sound quality is such that it sounds as though it was recorded over the telephone. All of these things, of course, make it even more attractive.') *Titans: 'Speed Queen Mama (7 inch) ' (Repent) *Mazaruni!: 'Concrete Jungle (LP-Jungle Dub Experience)' (Ariwa) *Yummy Fur: 'The Optical Meat Dress (7 inch-Music By Walt Disney But Played By Yuri Gagarin)' (Slampt) *Braincell: 'Look At Your Hands (2 x vinyl 12 inch-Lucid Dreaming )' (Harthouse) *(news) *China Drum: 'Cloud Nine (Compilation CD-The Best Punk Rock In England, Son)' (Snuffy Smile) *Buddy Max: 'They Call Me A Cowboy (LP-I Love Miss America)' (Cowboy Junction) *Ideal: 'Die Young (7 inch-Wannabe)' (Action) *Sabres Of Paradise: 'Tow Truck (12 inch-Chemical Brothers Mix)' (Warp Records) *Shiny Beast: 'She Smelled Of It (shared LP with Regraped)' (Blast-O-Platter) *Zion Train: 'Get Ready (12 inch EP)' (China Records) (starts with a JP wrong speed moment) *Babes In Toyland: 'Oh Yeah! (LP-Nemesisters)' (Reprise) *Lung Leg: 'Kung Fu On The Internet (7 inch compilation EP-Easter Egg-Splosion)' (Basket Case) (sold at gigs) :(JP: 'Well, we're now one minute into April 1st, so I suppose the rest of the programme should be filled with japes and jokes of one sort or another, but it's only just occurred to me, and I can't think of anything clever anyway, so we'll just press on.') *Holy Ghost: 'The Phaser' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I wish I had a 'posse', you know. I just sit here on my own with a box of records and so forth. Westwood is on in some ten minutes' time...sorry, 51 minutes' time. Already they're gathering, like, coachloads of people, all standing around and having a great time, I don't doubt it.') :(JP: 'I often feel I ought to bring you a little more about my experiences during my National Service, my two years in the army. I think you could possibly benefit from one or two anecdotes about military life. This is one of the things I learned to do while I was in the army. It's called...') *Vitamade: 'Oiling A Gun (7 inch-RIP To The 5 Minute Song)' Bong Load *Le Prophete Maisa: 'Moto Moto' (Africa Business Centre) (even JP himself isn't sure of the title of this one) *Majesty Crush: 'If JFA Were Still Together (split 7 inch with Spare Snare)' (Che) *JFA: 'JFA-Jodie Foster's Army (EP)' (Placebo) *Revolutionaires: 'Big Foot (CD-Gold Mine Dub)' (Greensleeves) *Archers Of Loaf: 'Fabricoh (LP-Vee Vee)' (Alias) *(news) *Joyrider: 'It Moved (EP-It Moved)' (Paradox) *Neptunas: 'Furr Bikini (7 inch-Surfatorium)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Holy Ghost: 'The Iceman' (Peel Session) *Impressions: 'Believe In Me (LP-For Your Precious Love)' (DJM) *Uncle Wiggley: 'Kakaphonic (LP-Non Stuff)' (Hemiola) *Morphic Resonance: 'Immortal (12 inch)' (M.C. Projects) *(beginning of Tim Westwood show) File ;Name *1995-03-31 John Peel BBC Radio 1 ;Length *03:03:21 ;Other *File created from CB029 and CB030 of 500 Box. This very good mono recording is from tapes that show their age slightly in the stereo-like 'drift' at the beginning and end of each part. However, this soon settles. *Re-edited into one file: many thanks to Bill. ;Available *Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:500 Box Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment